User blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy Super Post 8 - Military Stuff and I Didn't Number the Last Two
As you all may be aware, I am doing a full restructuring of EIT lore. This includes the military and internal security and police services. For my reference and for your viewing pleasure, I will be sorting the new organizations here while they await their inclusion in a new and improved military page. At this time, I'm still working on star systems. Active military Imperial Navy Main fleet. All modern, large vessels. Includes naval aviation components. Imperial Navy Commandos Crack special operations force trained in handling reconnaisance and intelligence duties and carrying out small-scale precision strikes against pirate bases or enemy installations. Naval Demolitions Unit Elite sabotage and naval combat engineering force. Imperial Naval Boarding Troops Elite contingent of boarding forces deployed when a situation requires an enemy vessel to be secured intact with little to no internal damage or exceptional loss of life. Navy Intelligence Service Muurineachtvendonsaszt. No information available. Imperial Army Regular ground forces. Manages all facets of planetary warfare. Imperial Army Aviation Corps Aviation arm of the Imperial Army, encompassing atmospheric aircraft of all types. Referred to unofficially as "frontal aviation". Hytmaven Guards High-risk special operations support aviation unit, independent of the IAAC. Imperial Light Infantry Survivalist guerilla fighters dedicated to causing havoc behind enemy lines with as little equipment as possible. Army Reconnaisance Corps High-risk combat intelligence gathering unit and precision striking apparatus. Imperial Heroine Corps All-female front-line shock infantry force with a casualty rate six times higher than the Imperial Army's stock forces. Volunteer unit open only to women who have lost all of their immediate family (children and spouse for older women, parents and siblings for younger women). Originally a suicide corps formed in the Harbinger Wars when Sius was on the verge of being captured. Imperial Naval Infantry Corps Amphibious and naval infantry, tasked with protecting vessels, conducting boarding and policing operations, securing Navy installations, and assisting the Army in amphibious combat. Imperial Naval Infantry Special Activities Group Elite Naval Infantry trained in aerial insertion and irregular warfare. Imperial Guards Elite guard force consisting of elements of all other main branches dedicated to securing the capital and preventing coup against the government. Members are hand-picked for political loyalty, physical prowess, and intelligence. Zvezda Premiere special operations outfit composed of thirty four-man teams. Imperial Military Police Internal military policing apparatus, including enforcement and judicial sections. Imperial Police Commandos Elite shock infantry and special crimes unit tasked with performing precision strikes against mainline enemy forces and hunting down and neutralizing dangerous criminals both within the military and in the Empire as a whole. Imperial Medical Corps All medical personnel attached to commands in the other branches fall under the Imperial Medical Corps. It is little more than a unified command for doctors and medics. Imperial Air Medical Commando Corps Elite all-purpose tactical intervention and medical evacuation unit drawn from other special forces outfits in the military. Inter-Services Intelligence Force Overarching intelligence command for all espionage activities conducted on behalf of the military for all branches, excluding operations carried out by dedicated reconnaisance special forces. Inter-Services Raid Force Elite deep reconnaisance and sabotage unit consisting of special forces personnel drawn from all branches of service. Military reserve Imperial Naval Reserve Partially-active reserve element. All Imperial Navy veterans are required to serve in the Reserve for at least four years after discharge. The INR fulfills many secondary functions, such as shuttling, search and rescue, exploration, salvaging, and logistics. Many old combat vessels are maintained as part of the INR's reserve fleet. Imperial Army Reserve Partially-active reserve element. Mandatory four years of service for all Army veterans on discharge. Conducts limited support operations and fulfills domestic duties in times of war. Imperial Flying Reserve Partially-active reserve element. Mandatory six yeras of service for pilots of any branch after discharge. Conducts a wide range of support, logistical, and administrative flight duties. Referred to unofficially as "rear aviation". Imperial Police Reserve All active police and security forces are members of the IPR along with veterans of the Imperial Military Police for a minimum of four years after discharge. Conduct reserve policing duties and help maintain civil order. Guards Reserves Mandatory partially-active reserve element for all Imperial Guards veterans. Discharged Guards must serve at least six yeras as part of the Reserve. Auxiliaries Participation in the Auxiliaries is required for all men 18(adult Eteno age can't remember)-35, all women 18-28. Imperial Navy Auxiliary Reserve Navy option for auxiliaries. Maintains reserve vessels and conducts regular refresher training. Imperial Army Auxiliary Reserve Army option for auxiliaries. Maintains old Army equipment and conducts regular refresher training. Imperial Flying Auxiliary Reserve Aviation option for auxiliaries. Maintains old aircraft and conducts regular refresher training. Imperial Police-Medical Auxiliary Reserve All medical professionals and any police or security service veterans not in the Imperial Police Reserve. Maintains little equipment, conducts irregular refresher training. Internal security services Imperial Police Force Federal police. Special Duties Unit Catch-all hostage rescue, intelligence, and raid force. Border Police Unit Border guards and patrol forces. Regulars Regular officers on large space stations or planetary settlements. Customs Unit Customs branch. Naval Arm Includes all spacecraft and their crews. Conducts operations on behalf of the other IPF branches. Imperial Security Force Paramilitary security and intelligence force. Internal Intelligence Security Agency Domestic intelligence agency. Internal Security Corps Domestic riot control force. Special Security Activities Unit Clandestine special operations outfit tasked with silencing particularly influential voices of dissent within the nation and eliminating serious threats to the safety and existence of the state, inside or outside its borders. Category:Blog posts Category:Suppy Super Post